


Wedding Bells, Reprised

by Shadowscast



Category: Once a Thief (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-28
Updated: 2005-06-28
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowscast/pseuds/Shadowscast
Summary: Mac and Vic get married.  (Written in celebration, the day that same-sex marriage was legalized throughout Canada.)





	Wedding Bells, Reprised

**Author's Note:**

> (Work posted to AO3 on September 20th, 2019.)
> 
> I wrote this drabble on June 28, 2005, and posted it to the RatBoat mailing list with the message:
>
>> Subject: Same-sex marriage now legal throughout Canada! 
>> 
>> As of today's session of parliament, Canada is the third country in the world to legalize same-sex marriage. Woohoo! In celebration, here's a drabble.

"I don't know," Li Ann said, straightening Mac's bow tie. "This kind of thing has never worked for any of us before."

"This time is different," Mac assured her. "It's more than just being in love. We've had each others' backs for years. We know each other. We _trust_ each other."

She nodded, smiling. "You're going to be great together."

Out in the chapel, Dobrinsky had started playing the wedding march. Li Ann gave Mac a shove. "That's your cue!"

He met Vic at the altar, both of them grinning from ear to ear.

"I do."

"I do."

They kissed.


End file.
